Sushi
Sushi is a creator on Flipnote Hatena. She had around 610 fans before her DSi ultimately gave up on her in late 2012/2013. She has recently moved on to Sudomemo under the same name, but a new DSi. She is currently under a small hiatus due to some technical issues. (this page is still under construction, and the years/times may be inaccurate. this page may be changed regularly) History Sushi joined Hatena in May of 2010. She has used herself (the girl with the ponytail) and her other human OCs in numerous different flipnotes, mostly comedy flipnotes. Later, she introduced Sushi as a celebration of 50 fans, the titular character of the account. Sushi, back then, sported a red Mario-esque hat, and due to the limited colors on Flipnote Studio, was pink. She was a Flareon/Jolteon mix, with the fur collar and triangular ears of a Jolteon, and the fluffy tail and floof head fur of a Flareon. Later in 2011, Sushi was downgraded to a regular shiny Flareon, due to frustration and dissatisfaction of the creator. She still had the red hat. The red hat was removed due to the annoyance of the creator later in the year. Sushi had mostly Pokemon OCs, and a few human OCs. Around 2011 or so, Sushi took a break from including Pokemon in her flipnotes, and introduced her human OCs. It did not last very long, and she was back to making more Pokemon-themed flipnotes. Sushi had left Hatena early before the shutdown of the community, due to her DSi malfunctioning. She had bought a new DSi to attempt to get back to Hatena, but unfortunately was unable to, and lost the DSi ever since. Sudomemo Sushi has recently found her DSi and connected to Sudomemo. Her first posted Flipnote was this one with Sushi returning as a Shiba Inu, most commonly mistaken for a cat. She has made flipnotes on a regular basis, but will be taking a (hopefully) short hiatus because of technical issues with her DSi regarding her touch screen. Characters Sushi has an array of characters. Sushi - Shiba Inu/Flareon Trek - Umbreon with pierced ear and studded collar/Rottweiler Furry - Dark-furred Eevee/Chihuahua Gina - Gengar with pink bow/white Persian with pink bow Oz (new) - queer cat with fluffy tail and unibrow Naomi (N/A) - Shape-shifting ninja with pink and white robe, and white hair with a gray streak. Felicity (N/A) - Girl with multiple personality disorder. Dark, short, curly hair. One personality is shy and docile, and the other is psychopathic Rex (yet to appear)- Mightyena whose eyes glow red when angered/German Shepherd Albert (N/A) - Pichu Einstein (N/A) - Suicine with foggy anime glasses Nina(?) (N/A) - bubbly fangirl who wears a Leaf Ninja headband Zane - Dim-witted Zangoose Tyler - Tiny Typholosion Trivia Sushi's inspirations are Epic Guitar, Salty Milk, organ, YesFriend, Eminent Lie, DRAGON*FOX, and Macho. Sushi is now a Shiba because she does not want to commit copyright infringement with characters that aren't even hers. Sushi is in college and working a part-time job.